warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Noses
Origin Tycho Brahe was a Danish astronomer, studying supernovas and comets who built several research facilities on land granted to him by the Danish king Christian IV and later Holy Roman Emperor Rudolph II. He was the last major astronomer to study without the aid of telescopes and his research helped Johannes Kepler create his three laws of planetary motion. Artificial Nose While studying at the University of Rostock in Germany, Tycho lost part of his nose in a sword duel against fellow nobleman Manderup Pakm;rsberg due to a disagreement over a mathematical formula. For the rest of his life, he was said to have worn a replacement made of silver and gold, using a paste or glue to keep it attached. Elk Tycho was said to have owned 1% of the entire wealth of Denmark at one point in the 1580s, often holding large social gatherings in his castle. Tycho also had a tame elk (moose) and that his mentor the Landgrave Wilhelm of Hesse-Kassel asked whether there was an animal faster than a deer. Tycho replied, writing that there was none, but he could send his tame elk. When Wilhelm replied he would accept one in exchange for a horse, Tycho replied with the sad news that the elk had just died on a visit to entertain a nobleman at Landskrona. Apparently during dinner the elk had drunk a lot of beer, fallen down the stairs and died. First Nose Effects Tycho's first nose attracts quadrupedal, cloven-hooved mammals in the nearby area, most notable elk. However, it induces drunkenness in them. User also has increased chance of contracting uremia, and when placed over the nose, it will replace it and remain fixed to the user's face until they wish to remove it of their own will. Second Nose Effects Wearing this nose, even for a short time, increases the user's interest in using alchemy to create medicine. This leads to attempts to create cures to repair or replace damaged body parts. While there are no downsides directly connected to the artifact, agents did discover (though a Lattimer-like agent) that the success of the alchemy does depend on the user's overall intelligence of alchemy. Collection Agents became aware of the artifact's existence in 1600, one year before Tycho's death. However, due to an incident in what is now Russia, no agents were able to be sent to Prague until very late. By the time they had arrived, Tycho had already died and was buried. Finding out that he was buried with his nose, the agents returned empty-handed. When word was released in 1901 that the body of Tycho Brahe would be exhumed for study, Warehouse 12 sent its two best agents to retrieve the artifact. However, by the time they got to the body, they found that the Nose had already been removed. Wanting to keep any possibility of the nose being an artifact secret, the agents left a brass nose on the body just before he was buried again. The Nose having disappeared again, thirty years passed. In 1931, the Warehouse received a ping in Germany about a man who was injured in the Great War (better known as WWI) having somehow healed a part of his arm, which had been amputated up to his shoulder. Two agents were sent to retrieve whatever artifact was causing the problem, fearing that it would have a bad downside for the man. Arriving at his house and discovering his interest of alchemy, they befriended him, and he eventually showed him them the Nose. They retrieved the Nose and brought it back to the Warehouse, noting that even after three weeks the effects had not worn off. Not long after the Nose arrived at the Warehouse, an unnamed Lattimer-like agent was playing with the Nose, activating it and subsequently attempted to heal his ear, which had been cut off from an earlier incident. However, his attempts resulted in several strange occurrences to his body. The two agents who had retrieved the Nose returned to Germany, where the man had successfully healed his arm. They discovered that the success of the alchemy was dependent on how much knowledge the user had on the subject. The man had studied alchemy when he was young, which led to his success. The agent was eventually healed and was removed from active duty in the Warehouse for some time. Category:Artifact Category:Canon Artifacts Category:Garr9988 Category:ElsaRules!!! Category:Class A Category:Needs Reviewing Category:Warehouse 11